1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interactive touch control mechanism, and more particularly, to a portable interactive apparatus capable of leading liquid components out from a cover plate of a touch control panel of the interactive apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, a covenantal optical finger mouse (OFM) has a touch control panel positioned thereon to allow a user to execute operations of touch control . The touch control panel may not only detect a touch of the user's finger, but also may detect the fingerprint of the user. In the light of the detection of fingerprint, generally, the touch control panel could detect a clear fingerprint of the user. However, when the user's finger is moistened with water or by another liquid, or the user's finger has excessive sweat, the water, liquid, or sweat would result in the variations of refractive index, such that the images of the fingerprint detected by the touch control panel become more blurred or that the number of the images of the fingerprint could be detected by the touch control panel is decreased. Accordingly, the sensing efficiency of the touch control panel becomes poor.